


Warming Trends

by f_m_r_l



Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_m_r_l/pseuds/f_m_r_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a cold world out there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warming Trends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flying android](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=flying+android).



> Briefly britpicked and betaed by Linguini.

Cold mud, cold sleet, with cold tea gulped between emergencies that turn out to be nothing. There is no excitement in it, nor advancement. Many more days like that and Lestrade’s career will be as bemired as his shoes.

Some would think his lover even colder.

They see but do not observe the warm looks that pass between the two. Both Holmes and Lestrade make sure that nobody has the opportunity to see more.

So nobody is watching when, Mrs. Hudson and the servants away, Lestrade takes his frozen bones to Holmes's warm hearth, hot toddies, hot bath, cozy bed.


End file.
